The Kids' New Clothes
The Kids' New Clothes is the 3rd episode of Season 5 of Kids Incorporated and 81st episode overall. In this episode; a fashion designer offers to design a new wardrobe; but the kids are less than satisfied with the finished product. Plot Summary Following opening song "Out of the Blue"; Kenny jumps down from the stage, only to rip his pants upon landing. As it so happens; a fashion designer named Henry Montalbon enters (Devyn recognizes him as the "balloon on shirt guy"); and after putting down the kid's (regular) clothes offers to design a new wardrobe...free ("Pink Cadillac"). When the kids are done with "Pink Cadillac"; they see the finished results, which are rather loud. Nevertheless, with the exception of Devyn all are displaying their approval...at least publicly (Kenny's pants are too short; while Richie is complaining that it made him itch and Ryan's are so baggy that he thinks to himself "These clothes are so baggy I could fit the who's gang in them") leaving Devyn to attempt to issue her grievances("One of a Kind"). However, Henry announces three fashion magazines are on their way to the P*lace, followed by pooh-poohing Devyn's complaints by stating only the "truly aware" knew how good they looked. This launches a fantasy sequence based on "The Emperor's New Clothes". Here, King Ryan has a new parade robe being prepared for him that only the "truly aware" would recognize its beauty, a statement that (despite there being no actual robe; Queen Stacy and Court Jester Kenny similarly approve -- though in the latter case the Court Jester may have feared for his head); resulting in the King being paraded sporting only (in this version, anyway) long-johns ("Bad") before Devyn announces the king has no clothes. Returning to the real world; the photographers arrive as Devyn is trying to convince the others to reconsider the Montalbon wardrobe. Whatever she said must have worked; because (much to Henry's annoyance) they are all back in their regular clothes. After failing to convince them to revert to his wardrobe, Henry departs; though not before giving them a backhanded compliment about their willingness to be themselves ("Seven Wonders") Kid Cast * Ryan Lambert - Ryan and King Ryan * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy and Queen Stacy * Richard Shoff - Richie * Connie Lew - Connie * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny and Court Jester Kenny * Devyn Puett - Devyn Guest * Anthony Thompkins - Henry Montalbon Dancers * Dee Caspary * Nicole Cropper * Kimberly Duncan * Brian Poth * Gina Marie Vinaccia Songs * "Out of the Blue" (Debbie Gibson cover; performed by Stacy) * "Pink Cadillac" (Bruce Springsteen cover {also recorded by Natalie Cole}; performed by Kenny) * "One Of a Kind" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Devyn) * "Bad" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kenny) * "Seven Wonders" (Fleetwood Mac cover; performed by Stacy, Ryan, Kenny and Devyn) Notes * During the performance of "Out of the Blue"; it sounds like the engineers had adjusted Stacy Ferguson's voice slightly in an attempt to make her sound younger; a practice that would continue into the 1989 season. Trivia * Riley is absent in this episode. * During this episode, Stacy mentions hoping to be a model when she grows up. * The reference to Henry Montalbon's work having a "balloon on shirt" logo is a parody of the popular 1980s high-end Lacoste clothing line (famed for its crocodile logo) and to a lesser extent competitors such as Le Tigre (tiger logo) and Retro Fox (fox logo). * Connie and Richie didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 5 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Connie didn't sing Category:Episodes that Richie didn't sing Category:Episodes directed by Tom Trbovich